


You Just Never Know

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Voyeurism, mention of spanking/whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius gets an eyeful. It happens pretty frequently. <i>Someone</i> keeps leaving the wards down for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Never Know

I just love watching my dad fuck Harry. It's so sick and thrilling. I hardly ever get to see my father anything but posh, calm, and oh-so-put-together. When he's fucking Harry, though, real fast from behind like that, I get to see him lose it. And that's all I've ever wanted.

I used to act out, to push him. Yet he never once even scolded me too forcefully. Never the belt. Never even his hand. No spankings for poor Scorpius. 

He owes me, I say.

This isn't the first time I've "caught" them. They leave the door unwarded, for Salazar's sake! A wee _Alohomora_ , and there they are, bouncing together like rabbits right in front of my eyes.

Do you know how sexy Harry Potter is while he's getting fucked? Not that _I'd_ ever top him. Frankly, I'm shocked my father goes for it. But he does it well, if Harry's nonstop guttural groaning and the way his big cock slaps his belly with every brutal thrust is anything to go by.

I'd suck that cock all day and all night. 

I shake my head, standing in the hall while they go at it, Dad's teeth grit and Harry sounding like a Crup in heat to have my father's long prick inside him. (It's quite sizable.)

Harry sees me first. Dad's always a little too into keeping rhythm to notice me right away. Harry's eyes go dark. They move over my body. (I'm in pyjama trousers, no shirt, and no pants, mind. I'm also hard.)

I wink at him and suck on my finger.

And I know precisely when my father sees. "Potter, if you fake-ward that door one more time..." His words are broken and jarred by the fuck, of course.

Harry whines.

Dad looks at me. I meet his gaze rather bravely. "Go to your room. NOW!" Oh, and how he hammers poor Harry's arse then!

I shrug like it's nothing. "Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Harry." I give a jaunty little wave. Harry comes.

I head to my room to wank.

But then I reconsider.

You never know when someone might come by my room late at night.

You just never know.

Do you?


End file.
